


a first morning

by kintou



Series: mornings [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, kakairu fluff, kakairu oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Kakashi, tired from his mission, ends up in Iruka's house. They talk about their feelings, take care of each other, and make their first morning together the loveliest moment they have ever had.A/N: the 'a first morning' fics are always super soft and fluffy, so be prepared.





	a first morning

The room was completely dark. A heavy pain behind my sharingan let me know that my eye would be as good as useless trying to see more. Slowly, with a sharp pain behind my forehead, I tried to let my eyes adjust to the room. This room wasn’t mine, that was one thing to be sure. Knowing that I had no idea how I had gotten here, it seemed only logical that this would be a hospital room. But it wasn’t. I was lying in a small bed for two people, the sheets thick and clean. Though the window I could see a streetlight, lighting up the plants on the windowsill. 

This was not a room that I had been in before. 

Still, I felt safe. Someone had tucked me in. I had to know who that someone was. I stood up, slowly. My body hurt, was bruised and tired. Was this where I had gone after my mission? I tried to find the door, even though my legs felt like giving up on me. Though, before I could reach it, I stumbled over something. My body had zero energy, it just fell down. ‘Fuck..’ I mumbled softly. Slowly I sat up again. I barely had the energy to get back up. 

Then, not long after, there were fast footsteps on stairs. I braised myself, tried to pull myself up again. I was halfway up when the door opened, the light was clicked on, and I saw who’s house I had been taken to. 

Or had brought my dumb self to. 

His slightly darker skin looked beautiful in the soft night-light. His brown hair was down, his eyes sleepy. He looked different. He also looked worried. 

‘Iruka?’ 

He rushed my way, put his arm around me and raised me to my feet. ‘Are you okay?’ 

‘Yes. I’m fine.’ 

He sat me down on the bed again, stared at me. ‘What were you trying to do?’ 

‘To see who had brought me home.’ 

‘I did. Well.. you had passed out in front of my house.’ 

I sighed. ‘Great.. I’m so sorry.’ 

‘It’s fine, you should go to sleep.’ 

I stared at his eyes, his pyjamas, wondered why I was the one laying in his bed. Iruka didn’t have a big house. He only had one bedroom. ‘Where will you sleep?’

Iruka stood up. ‘The couch.’ 

I took his hand, as quick as I could. ‘No. I will.’ 

‘You’re hurt. Take the bed.’

‘It’s made for two people.’ I mumbled hesitant.

‘No.’ 

“Iruka.’ 

‘Kakashi I won’t. It’s a bad idea.’ 

‘Why? What could happen?’ Was he afraid I’d do something? I had shown that I liked him.. Had he noticed? Even if he had, it was nothing to be worried about. 

‘Kakashi just go to sle-’ He stopped when I stumbled towards him, took his arm. Wanted to pull him in, but ended up leaning on him. Still, I could look at him hopefully. He sighed. ‘You want to know why?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

Iruka, the god damn sweetheart, first let me sit down again. Then he pulled back, as if he hated the touch. ‘Kakashi- you’re- you’re always joking around with me. You’re acting all flirty, and I just.. It’s not funny to me. I’m gay. It’ll be weird for you, others will start talking it’s.. I don’t know..’ 

‘Why the hell would that be weird for me?’ 

‘What I said.’ 

‘What the fuck,’ I said. He looked over, shocked. His eyes gave away that he was scared of my words. He didn’t know what I meant by them. ‘You thought I was joking around with you? Joking about the fact you’re gay?’

‘Well obviously.’ 

‘How- Why.. why the hell would I do that? Iruka, I would never do that kind of shit.’ 

‘Then how was I supposed to take it?’

‘Just the way it was.. Or maybe a bit more serious. From flirting to hinting. I can’t believe y- Ah!- Fuck-’ a sharp pain shot through my head. Through my eyes. 

Iruka immediately shot up for help. He held me up, looked at my face. He was so damn caring. He was perfect. ‘Kakashi, lie down. Let’s talk about this another day, you need to rest.’ 

‘It’s important to me.’

‘Your health it important to me. So lie down.’ He pushed me down. I followed his push, the way he hoped I would (he knew he wouldn’t be able to push me down.) 

‘Let’s talk. I’ll close my eyes.’ 

‘Shh..’

I fell on the pillow. The softness calmed my body right away. I was so damn tired. But this was the moment. This was the only moment to talk. ‘Iruka.. Do you-’ I slowly forgot what I wanted to say. ‘Fuck- let’s.. Let’s talk.’ I felt him put his hand on my head, stroke my hair softly. He was so kind. So fucking sweet. ‘Iruka-’ 

‘We have a lifetime to talk. Sleep now.’ 

‘Don’t leave.’ He kept on stroking my hair. He didn’t answer me. Somewhere, far away, I still heard his voice though. The world was spinning a little. I heard him say. ‘You’re beautiful.. Rest well.. You’ve done good.. Sleep now..’ all in a whisper. I wondered if he meant it. I wondered if it was only a dream. The world around me was so dark. It must have been.

Bright light. Even with my eyes closed I knew that the light was a lot brighter than the light in my room would have been. Outside birds were singing. What day was it? Missions made me lose my sense of time, my sense of reality sometimes. But here I was, laying underneath a big blanket in the autumn sunlight, and it felt so real. Warmth spread through my sore body. I slowly opened my eye, got used to the light, kept my tired eye closed tightlighty. 

Nothing could have prepared me. 

In front of me was the most beautiful man of Konoha. His eyes closed and his mouth hanging a bit open. He had one arm draped over my hip, his fingers tingling my back softly. One of his legs was in between mine. I moved my leg up a bit, found his foot with mine. He was still wearing socks. They felt like thick, oversized woolen ones. That was so like him. 

He moved his feet too, now. Not away from me, not yet. He moved with me. Grabbed my cold feet with him warm ones and then he sighed. He sighed happily, like he was a completely different person than he had been the night before. 

Maybe showing him something genuine was better than talking. 

He moaned very softly, stretched his legs, and then opened his eyes. His sleepy eyes, even more beautiful than they had been the evening before. If that was possible. His hair was a mess, though. I liked that too. 

‘Kakashi?’ I don’t know why he sounded so surprised, he was the one who had stayed, who had gotten into bed with me. 

‘Hey..’ Be careful. ‘Goodmorning.’ 

He wasn’t backing away yet, that was a good sign. ‘Goodmorning. Do you feel rested?’ 

‘Hmm.. yeah amazing.’ 

He pulled his arm back, looked down a little. ‘That’s good.’ 

The same way he’d been holding me, I pulled him back. ‘It’s been a while since I slept this well.’ He was blushing, maybe he was thinking I would joke around with him again. ‘Your calm energy is really something.’

‘It’s good to be calm, as a teacher.’ 

‘I like that.’ 

Iruka blushed, reaching out to take my hand away from his hip. As soon as I felt his hand I took it in mine, held it tightly. He didn’t try to stop me. ‘Iruka..’ He nodded. ‘Do you like me.. Even a little?’ 

‘That’s not the question.’ 

I couldn’t help but smile at that, whether he noticed or not. ‘It is. I just asked you.’ 

‘But you’re-’ 

‘Wondering if you like me. Wondering why you pull away when I try to hold you while you did stay the night with me.’ 

‘I just wanted to take care of you. You make a little nervous though.’ 

My heart sunk a little bit. ‘Oh-’ I pulled away my hand. ‘I’m sorry. I thought- I thought that you-’ ’ 

‘Do you like me?’ 

I snorted. ‘Obviously.’ 

‘Oh.’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘I thought you were joking..’ 

‘I know you did.’ 

And he was smiling now. Which was weird, if he didn’t like me back. If he didn’t like me he would be frowning, thinking about the next step, thinking about how the hell he would get out of this bed he had shared with me. But he didn’t. He smiled. He stayed in bed. 

‘Kakashi..’ I nodded. He slowly reached out to me, caressed my eyebrows, my cheeks, and then put his fingertip underneath my mask. ‘May I?’ 

‘Of course.’ 

I could see the idea of seeing my entire face made him nervous. He wanted me though, that was a thing. Here laying in his bed, a soft morning, he wanted me. He slowly pulled down my mask. Not just so that my mouth was showing, but completely. I stared at him, he stared at my mouth. He didn’t move, just stared. 

‘Are you- you know- going to kiss me or what?’ 

He chuckled. ‘Yeah, sorry.’ 

He moved closer, gave my mouth one more look, before pushing his lips to mine softly. I slid my hand into his hair right away, my fingers through his knots. He smiled into the kiss. His lips were soft, soft compared to my rougher ones. His nose slid against mine. He liked that, apparently, nuzzling his nose against mine. He made my fucking heart leap with that cute stuff. Even when he pulled back from the kiss, he kept our foreheads together, and nuzzled against my nose. 

‘I like you,’ he whispered. 

I chuckled. ‘I kind of gathered.’ It still made my fucked heart leap. 

‘Just thought it would be nice to tell you.’ 

I smiled softly. ‘It is.’ 

‘This is the first time I’ve seen your smile. You’re beautiful.’ 

‘Don’t let that get out, no matter how many times Naruto asks.’ 

He laughed at that, pecked my lips one more time. Then he got out from under the covers. He was wearing shorts, fluffy socks, and a big shirt. He looked adorable. As if that wasn’t enough, he took a big sweater from his chair and put it on. He handed me one as well, knowing that I only had my work outfit with me, and gave me a matching pair of socks. Mumbled a quick: ‘The kitchen floor is freezing.’ 

We walked down together. Me, a bit slower because my legs were still trying to give up on me. Iruka insisted on holding my hand. He said that it was so that he could hold me up. He wouldn’t catch me complaining. ‘Are you alright?’ 

‘Yeah.. I might let Sakura do a quick check though.’ 

Iruka’s house was filled with plants. Plants in front of the window, plants on every table, plants hanging from the ceiling. ‘Seems like a great idea.’ He made me sit down on the kitchen chair. When I was sitting, he gave me a kiss on my hair, before walking into the kitchen. It was amazing how quickly he warmed up to me. To the idea of quick kisses. I wondered if he had thought about them as often as I had. ‘Coffee or tea?’ 

I leaned in, touched one of the bouquets on the table. ‘You’re really good at taking care of people.. and plants.’ 

‘You’re really good at protecting people.’ He looked over his shoulder, smiled at me. 

I looked down. ‘It’s what I do. I’d like coffee.’ 

‘It’s what I do too. I help people grow.’ 

He got out a bag of filter coffee and a filter. Then he put on a pan with water. He put four spoons of coffee into his filter and waited for the water to boil. 

‘You’re amazing.’ 

He chuckled. ‘You are too..’ 

‘I failed to save so many people.’ 

Iruka turned around. He knew the danger of those words. He knew that I had to trust him to say those words. He walked up to me, took my face into his hands, made me look up at him. ‘Kakashi.. I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you.’ I tried to look down. He kept on holding my face, staring into my eye. ‘You were always there.. when I thought I was a goner, you were there.’ 

‘I watch you.’ 

‘You have no idea how afraid I was when you saved me from pain, when I left and you kept on fighting. I thought I’d lost you.’ 

‘I’m here.’ 

Iruka bit his lip. ‘Thank god you are.’ He caressed my cheek. ‘Now it’s my turn to take care of you, alright? Let me.’ 

The water started boiling, Iruka let go of my face and walked towards the kitchen table again. Slowly he started making his coffee, pouring in a bit of water every single time. First, he put that coffee in front of me, then he got out some miso and started making us some breakfast. I wondered if he always ate like this, slowly getting out all the ingredients and smiling while cutting them. He looked like he was in his zone. 

I pulled down my mask and took a sip of my coffee. I felt the drink breathe life back into me. 

Iruka got the rest of our breakfast on the table. He put a small bowl in front of me. ‘You really went all out,’ I commented.

‘It’s just what I had laying around.’ Iruka sat down on the other chair. He pulled up his legs and put them on top of my lap. I pulled them in a little, just to let him know that I liked the casual touch. I started eating. His food tasted amazing. Still, it was hard to concentrate; Iruka’s eyes burned into my skin. For a while I ignored it; I mean, I often did the same to him, he was handsome. 

But he couldn’t look away. 

‘Iruka.. You’re staring.’ 

‘Hm.. I’m getting used to seeing you without your mask.’ 

‘You’ve got enough time to do that.’ 

He chuckled. ‘Yeah?’ 

‘Yeah there might be some kissing going on right?’ I tried to say as casual as possible. 

‘Hmm..yeah some real kissing going on,’ he laughed.

‘And eating,’ I mumbled. He blushed, ‘God Iruka, like right now I meant, but if you want-’ 

‘Kakashi-’ He warned. 

I laughed. ‘Alright, alright.’ 

He started eating again, a smile on his face. His left hand sometimes traveling to my arm, caressing my skin softly. It was really a soft morning. I wished we could have a million mornings like this one. In that second I wanted nothing more than to live this morning until I was old and wrinkly. 

But then the door opened. It was clicked out of it’s lock and opened. I looked over to the hallway door. Iruka pulled his feet back.

‘Who.. the-,’ I mumbled. 

‘I’d put your mask on,’ I did so quickly, ‘We’re in for a storm.’ But he could smile about it anyway. He looked done, he didn’t care about the storm coming. 

‘Who the hell has your key-’ 

I was interrupted by a loud ‘Iruka Sensei!’ coming from the hallway.

Iruka smiled, sighed, mumbled: ‘Good thing I’m not sleeping anymore.’ He looked at me. ‘You can still run- oh-’ 

The door opened loudly. Naruto, the grinning idiot, walked in like he owned the place. Maybe he did, a little bit. Just not today. ‘Iruka-sensei, I wanted t- Kakashi-sensei... what?’ 

I put my hands up and made a face like I didn’t know what the hell to tell him too. Iruka mouthed a quick: ‘Really?’ I chuckled. 

Naruto didn’t come closer. He was still grinning, wide eyed this time. ‘Why is Kakashi here?’ 

Iruka turned around, put his hands together like a real teacher. ‘Kakashi wasn’t feeling well after his mission, so when I found him I put him to bed here.’ 

Naruto nodded. ‘I guess that makes sense.’ 

‘Tell him the truth Iruka..’ 

‘It is the truth, though..’ 

I put my legs on Iruka’s lap now, laid back a little. ‘Listen Naruto.’ Naruto nodded. ‘I think you deserve to know: I have the pleasure of going out with Iruka.’

Both men went wide eyes, said a surprised: ‘Really?!’ 

‘Iruka why are you surprised?’ I asked him.

‘I- well-’ 

‘That’s awesome! I mean- it’s really weird too- but kind of cool? Like- you’re both my teachers? Iruka is like.. my dad, kind of- but cool I guess?’ 

Iruka smiled. ‘You had to tell him, didn’t you Kakashi?’ 

‘And you, apparently.’ 

Naruto perked up again. ‘But! Congratulations, Iruka. Thanks for telling me.’ 

I rolled my eyes: ‘What about me?’ 

‘Thank you, Naruto. Now what did you come here for?’ 

‘-You two are ignoring me while having a father-son moment, I see.’ 

‘Oh! I came to say that I’m going on a mission, for quite a while.’ 

Iruka smiled, stood up, and pulled Naruto into a hug. ‘Good luck-’ 

‘-Son.’ I added. 

‘Kakashi shut up..’ Iruka laughed. 

‘And now-’ Naruto pulled back quickly. ‘I’m going to go and leave you two.. alone.. I guess.. and I’m going to stop by Sakura’s office because I really need to get this off my chest and yeah, anyway, nice seeing you.. Eh sensei-’ he directed that one at Iruka, ‘Sensei-’ and that one at me, ‘Eh- yeah bye.’ 

Iruka turned around as soon as the door fell into its lock. He laughed.

‘That went well,’ I mumbled. 

Iruka laughed. ‘We were a mess.  _ I have the pleasure of going out with Iruka _ ?’, he mimicked in a silly voice. ‘Don’t you have to ask me first?’ 

‘Thought it was a good time to tell him I was planning to do so.’ 

‘You didn’t take into consideration I could say no?’ 

‘Well will you?’ 

‘Of course not. That’s not the point.’ 

‘So.. What about it? Will you go out with me?’ 

He smiled shyly now. ‘Of course I will.’ 

I grinned. ‘Well then, that’s settled.’ 

‘Can’t you try to be romantic?’ 

‘Used up all of today’s romance.’ 

Iruka pouted jokingly, smacking my heart into my stomach. ‘But it’s only morning.’ He pushed my chair back a little further and sat down on my lap. One leg on each side of me. He grinned, held my cheek. ‘You think we can stretch of that romance?’ 

I pulled down my mask slowly, not taking my eye off him for a single second. ‘For you I might.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment down below <3


End file.
